


Chapter three

by jaredpadaleckis



Series: Against the World [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadaleckis/pseuds/jaredpadaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" What was that, you mud-monkey? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter three

Dean shook his head as if to wipe those thoughts away.  
  
What was he thinking? Admiring a man's eyes? Especially being a Nazi. He couldn't be doing any of that.  
  
"We caught them sir. The Winchesters and the Harvelles." A soldier at Dean's left reported.  
  
Dean scoffed.  
  
"It was about time." That blue-eyed man spoke, his voice low and rusty, "And who are the others?"  
  
"This one," A soldier said while pushing Bobby and almost knocking him to the floor, "Was with the Winchesters, he did the same as them. The others we just happened to find on our way." He finished, proud of his work.  
  
"I see..." The man replied, unamused, "Well then, I must inform Zachariah, keep them there, I will be right back."  
  
And he left.  
  
A couple of silent minutes later he was back, together with another man which was tall, big and bald.  
  
Dean looked at them with disgust.  
  
He hated so much to be surrounded by Nazi's and not having power over any of them. On the contrary, they were the ones that had power over him.  
  
"Finally they are here." The one who appeared to be Zachariah said, "Good work, Castiel."  
  
Dean immediately wondered at the name involuntarily.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Castiel replied, standing up tall.  
  
The other soldiers that brought the Jews here seemed disappointed at their lack of attention.  
  
Sam, finding those soldier's faces priceless, scoffed silently, tried to hide a sarcastic laugh.  
  
But Zachariah noticed it.  
  
"What was that, you mud-monkey?" He spat, disgusted.  
  
Sam widened his eyes startled, and Dean instantly shifted on his feet, turning to a defensive state, looking alarmed.  
  
"I-I-" Sam gagged, unable to speak against the authority of Zachariah's words.  
  
Not thinking twice about it, Zachariah stepped towards Sam and slapped, with force, Sam's face twice. One going, and the other one coming back, leaving Sam's cheeks blood red.  
  
"OI!" Dean tried to run at his brother's direction, but the rope he was tied to held him back. He still struggled, attempting to get off.  
  
Castiel's gaze quickly turned to him, impressed at his courage.  
  
"What was that?" Zachariah snapped his head at Dean's direction, more interested than nervous at this point.  
  
"Get away from him you filth! You bastard, son of a bitch!" Dean yelled with rage, his brain not even thinking about what would be the consequences, just that no one could mess with his brother, "I'm not scared of you, he's my brother, you scum!" He defied, fearless.  
  
No one could touch Sam Winchester that way, not without knowing the effects coming from Dean.  
  
Zachariah simply widened his eyes.  
  
Dean puffed and after some seconds, his body relaxed. When his brain started working properly again, he half-regretted what he had said, but still wanted that man away from his brother.  
  
Sam looked worried at Dean, not daring to open his mouth at that place again.  
  
"Interesting..." Zachariah mumbled, "This one appears to have a great emotional connection with the other." He never referred to them as equals, or even as humans.  
  
"They sure do, you had to see them fighting together." A soldier commented.  
  
Dean's nostrils flared with hate and wish that he could do something.  
  
"I want to keep them." Zachariah stated, still squinting in Dean's direction.  
  
"And why is that?" Castiel asked out of curiosity.  
  
A part of him relaxed in relief, but he didn't understand exactly why.  
  
Dean noticed that even though it was clear that Zachariah was 'more important' or 'superior' than Castiel, Castiel wasn't afraid to face or question him. He wasn't scared or wanting to prove anything like the other Nazis around.  
  
"Because this can be useful for our studies." Zachariah answered, finally looking away, "We can use their apparent great 'brotherly proximity'" He used air quotes, "for experiments, testing their limits." He smirked at the word 'limits'.  
  
Castiel seemed to tense up at the same second.  
  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't know much about camps, considering the fact he has never been to one before, but he heard things. He heard about hard work all day, about being treated like trash, about torture, among some others. But he, and his brother, never heard of 'experiments' or 'studies'.  
  
Dean didn't risk saying anything else, he just wondered, knowing it probably wasn't going to be a very joyful experience.  
  
Bobby knew a little bit more about the subject, though. He flinched as the word experiments rang through his ears. They couldn't do that to the boys. His boys.  
  
But soon Castiel's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Okay..." He breathed out, "But where do we take them all now?"  
  
Zachariah walked to a couple and to another man that traveled in the same train as Dean, even though he hadn't noticed they were there .  
  
The man was very small and fragile, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem to be looking at anywhere in particular and he didn't really process what was going around him.  
  
There was a very thin and pale woman, her brown eyes nearly popping out of their sockets because of how skinny her face was. Her messy, filthy, dark hair and her dirty hands showed a bit of what her lifestyle was like before she was caught; hard and tiring.  
  
The other man beside her, probably her husband due to the way he towered over her in protection (even though he was even thinner than her), had extremely bony arms and legs. His cheek bones stood out from the rest of his face, and his pitch black eyes showed nothing but the abuse and pain that he's been through already.  
  
They were all terribly weak and didn't pass any type of positive feeling to Dean as he stared sadly at them. He wondered how they even survived in these conditions.  
  
Zachariah held up the husband's right arm and clutched it tightly, examining him. He then proceeded to kicking the man's ankle with not so much force, but it was enough  for the person to fall to the ground with a loud groan.  
  
The woman gasped in terror but then put her hand to her mouth, trying to control her emotions. She knew where those could get her.  
  
"Get up!" Zachariah ordered to the man he himself brought down.  
  
The Jew fumbled himself up with effort, going as fast as he could, but still taking long.  
  
"This one is too weak. He is useless. Just send him to the showers. Same for this other one," Zachariah pointed at the blonde man, "I don't even have to check him." He spoke in disgust to Castiel, who nodded quietly in return.  
  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what those 'showers' actually were. It definitely wasn't the type of shower he was accustomed to, it had something to do with killing, considering what Zachariah said about those men.  
  
 _Weak, useless,_ Dean thought. Zachariah didn't think any of that about him. He started to think about what would happen to  _him_ in that case.  
  
The weakest Jew didn't even move, it was hard to tell if he was understanding what was even going on.  
  
The husband closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, containing his tears inside, and knowing there was nothing he could do.  
  
The woman, not being able to control herself anymore, began to sob desperately.  
  
"No... NO!" She cried, "Please don't do this to him! I--"  
  
She was cut off by a slap that crossed her face.  
  
"Shut up you stupid whore!" Zachariah called, turning to Castiel again.  
  
"She isn't as bad, and also she is a female. So I want her cooking for us instead." He informed casually, "The other cook is getting too injured to work already... it was about time for her to be substituted anyway."  
  
The woman let out a helpless sob before taking a deep breath and holding her husband's hand desperately. He surrounded his long fingers around her hand in return, in a way to assure to her everything would be fine, even though it was clear to everyone that it wouldn't.  
  
Looking at that image in front of him, Dean felt his throat tighten, he knew that his situation wasn't _that_ bad compared to other's. He shouldn't take that for granted.  
  
"What about the rest, sir?" Castiel questioned, still insisting to know what would happen to the interesting green-eyed boy.  
  
Castiel thought that Dean seemed to be more curious than scared of that situation. And it was obvious that what he really wanted was his brother's protection in the end. That made Cas feel something he shouldn't feel about Jews: pity.  
  
"Just put them in the proper clothes and give them any kind of work." He spoke with authority.  
  
Everyone got silent.  
  
"Including," He added softly, "These little sick sluts over here." He touched Jo's face with the back of his hand.  
  
Even though Ellen felt all of the rage in her body travel up to her head as she looked at that disgusting man touching her daughter, and even though she wanted nothing else in that moment but to beat that Nazi to death, she controlled herself. She didn't want what happened to Sam and Dean.  
  
"They won't last long anyway." A random soldier stated.  
  
Jo rolled her fingers into a fist, nearly cutting her hand with the amount of pressure her nails dug into it.  
  
"Yes sir. We will go then." Castiel said, finally taking some steps, "Take them." He ordered to the soldiers that held their ropes.  
  
"Very well, until soon Castiel." Zachariah nodded, and marched away from the fenced gate, disappearing through some trees.  
  
Dean wondered where the man was going. There didn't seem to be any kind of building, or something that wasn't only grass and trees around, but the concentration camp itself.  
  
Suddenly, Dean was forced to move by a thrust of the rope he was tied to, and he had to walk in a line with Sam right in front of him and with Bobby behind.  
  
They all entered the fenced gate and Dean saw before his eyes, for the first time, a concentration camp.  
  
It had a large, wide opening with nothing but dirt on the ground and a couple of bricks thrown around. There were also some construction equipment scattered on the floor like carts, shovels, hammers, buckets and sand bags.  
  
Further more there were buildings, that went too far to count, and  that were more like huts. They were made of wood and were relatively small.  
  
Dean squinted his eyes to try and get a better look but there didn't seem to be anything else to see through that distance.  
  
Jo and Ellen also stared in shock at what was going to become their lifes (or deaths).  
  
But some seconds later, a scoot of people wearing the same stripped clothes, and led by about 4 Nazi soldiers came into view, marching with difficulty. The group seemed to be coming in their direction.  
  
"Oh good, they're coming." Castiel spoke again, making Dean look away from the Jews, "Get these in the uniform as fast as possible and put them with those." He pointed at the group that Dean was looking at.  
  
"What about them?" One of the soldiers nodded towards the men who Zachariah said should be killed.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll take them to the next group that will go to the shower." Castiel drew a blade from his belt and cut off the rope that tied the men together with the rest of the 'group'.  
  
When he got a grip of the Jews' arms, his wife fell to her knees, in tears, "Please!" She cried, "Don't do this! Please! My husband!" She hiccuped loudly.  
  
Castiel looked at her blankly.  
  
 _Son of a bitch_ , Dean thought.  
  
A soldier kicked her stomach while she was at the ground, making her wince in pain, but stop sobbing for a moment.  
  
"No!" Dean heard the husband speak for the first time as he threw his hands in his wife's direction.  
  
But Castiel thrust his rope with strength and the man stopped struggling with effort.  
  
Dean fought the urge to jump on that soldier and help the lady. But he knew he couldn't, he knew everything was way more serious this time. He was watched in every move, and he had to spare his actions, not for him, but for the sake of his own brother.  
  
The other Jew that was about to get, apparently, killed too, just tightened his jaw and held back his own tears. He was too frail to even struggle.  
  
"I will take them now," Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, "and um..." He leaned closer to a Nazi soldier, speaking lowly, "Because of reasons concerning what will be made of him, I want the Dean Winchester boy in my room later."  
  
Despite Castiel's volume, Dean was still able to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER I SWEAR these last few weeks were just VERY busy and also this chapter took long to write for some reason... 
> 
> I promise not to take this long for the next chapters.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the way that I'm posting, idk this site is just frickin confusing sometimes and idrk how to deal with some things lol... I guess what really matters is that the chapters are being posted one way or another.
> 
> But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Things 'bout to get serious now and I have so much planned, I can't WAIT to break your hearts in millions of tiny pieces in every way possible :)
> 
> Well, hope you liked how it went (even though I took so long to update) and please spread the word about this fetus fanfic *tries but fails to do a cute smile*
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment what you think? Suggestions or compliments? Or leave a Kudo if you enjoyed? They would mean everything to me and would help me a bunch!


End file.
